


Insecurity

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: Jesus tentatively leaned forward, careful not to startle Daryl. “I know she means the world to you,” he said softly, then teasing, “Anyone with eyes knows that.” He inched closer, meeting Daryl’s eyes. “You don’t have to answer, I just…”





	

“Can I ask you something?”

Daryl shrugged, sighing already because he recognised Jesus’s tone: quiet, reserved, something that meant it was a serious question and Daryl might not like having to answer it.

“How come you and Carol are so close?”

He froze, turning a moment later further away from Jesus. Jesus knew _that_ tone, too -- it was Daryl’s way of shutting down.

Jesus tentatively leaned forward, careful not to startle Daryl. “I know she means the world to you,” he said softly, then teasing, “Anyone with _eyes_ knows that.” He inched closer, meeting Daryl’s eyes. “You don’t have to answer, I just…”

He faltered, unable to continue his sentence. He, what? There were any number of ways he could finish the statement: he was paranoid, anxious, had commitment issues, didn’t have anyone to trust as deeply as Daryl trusted her--

“We were both hit,” Daryl answered.

It shocked his mind silent, but Jesus only had a second to meet Daryl’s eyes before he stood up and began pacing. Another sign, Jesus thought absently.

Daryl crossed one arm across his chest and waved the other absently over his shoulder. “Bet you wondered,” he mumbled, “the scars and all.”

And though he never would have admitted it, Jesus _did_ wonder about the lashes across Daryl’s back, but he knew that whether he knew or not he still would’ve felt the same: disgusted at anyone who would ever raise a hand against another human being, and especially the man standing before him.

But then his words clicked in Jesus’s brain, and shame pooled in his stomach. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean….”

Daryl stopped in his tracks and stood at the window, his hands braced against its sill. He shrugged his shoulders. “We all got our problems,” he said simply.

Jesus huffed a humorless laugh. “Yeah. I’m as insecure as they come, but that doesn't….”

Daryl took a deep breath by the window sill and turned around, stepping slowly forward and stopping just before where Jesus sat on the edge of their bed. He crouched low on his knees and met Jesus’s eyes evenly. In a rare moment of tenderness, he cupped Jesus’s jaw with his hand and kissed the sitting man’s forehead.

“We’ve been through the same shit, but it ain’t her I come home to every night,” he said.

Jesus nodded into Daryl’s hand, a tender smile forming on his lips.

“I love you, too,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i underestimated how many people would be up to requesting fics. i put together a guide/FAQ page (which you can find [here](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com/requests). i'm going to work through the few i've got in my inbox right now before i open them back up, so keep an eye out on my tumblr for that!
> 
> as always, feedback clears my skin and feeds my crops TAT


End file.
